


Проблемы подросткового возраста

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Femdom, Foster Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Slice of Life, Teens, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Воспитывал Генри одного непростого подростка, а теперь их у него — двое
Relationships: Henry Thompson/Melanie Thompson
Kudos: 3





	Проблемы подросткового возраста

**Author's Note:**

> Генри Томпсон/Мелани Томпсон, односторонний юст Майкл Хоуп/Элисон Томпсон, односторонний юст Майкл Хоуп/Генри Томпсон
> 
> Разговорная речь, квазиинцест, элементы фемдома, пара нецензурных выражений

Майки был таким примерным подростком, что аж зубы сводило.  
Генри-то ждал от него больших проблем. Гулянки, протест, бухло, наркота. Ещё и Мелани над ухом зудела — он подозрителен, сидит в своей комнате целыми днями, круглосуточно читает, да и рисует, прямо благонравный воспитанный ребёнок, нет, очень подозрительно!..  
Генри соглашался — для пацана, взятого из асоциальной среды с минимальным вкладом в его развитие — такое поведение не совсем ожидаемо, и да, стоит напрягаться от этих примерности и послушности.  
Мало ли что он замышляет, — зудела Мелани. — Может, усыпляет твоё доверие. Наше. Может, он втихаря подрабатывает наркокурьером. Или барыжит в школе. Или… ну слишком идеальный подопечный!..  
Ну в целом, возражал Генри, для парня, проведшего полгода у мозгоправов, это нормально. Вылечили, подлатали, выпустили в люди. Понятно, что ушлого психа оставили бы взаперти не то что на полгода, а навеки.  
Мелани фыркала. Выражая этим всё своё доверие к психологам.  
А Генри… ну что, всё-таки присматривался.  
Ну, потому что его дочь чадила и кочевряжилась на все деньги. Её шестнадцать давались семье Томсонов тяжело. И орала она, и истерила, и прогуливала уроки, и таскалась по барам, по которым Генри её вылавливал, и то собиралась стать моделью, то рыдала по поводу слишком большого носа — «это ты, папа, виноват!». То начинала карьеру видеоблогера, то разочаровывалась, что в этом гиблом городишке нет ничего интересного для съёмок, то снова закатывала скандал из-за ямочки на подбородке — опять «ты, папа, виноват!».  
Генри задумчиво тёр собственный разделённый надвое подбородок и смущённо трогал свой большой нос.  
Дочка, — увещевал неловко. — Ну генетика же. Ямочка передаётся по отцовской линии всем — и мальчикам, и девочкам! Это же порода! У твоего деда был такой же, и у меня, и у тебя. Порода!.. А нос… Ну, не мамин, ну и что? Классно же.  
Нет, дочь страшно была недовольна крупными яркими чертами на своём маленьком, не умещающем их, личике.  
Тут вступала Мелани:  
— Посмотри на Майкла, — говорила она утешающе. — Страшненький, ушастый, нос никуда не пришить, рот лягушонка…  
— Ну он же мальчик! — капризничала Элисон.  
— Но девочки-то у него нет, — мудро отмечала Мелани.  
Это Элисон утешало. Она отправлялась поддевать и глумиться над пацанчиком — и такой он, и сякой, и нудные книжки читает, и считает себя крайне умным, а сам, наверное, ещё девственник…  
Тут Генри её брал за шкирку — что значит «ещё»? А ты что, значит, это дело «уже»?!  
Тут приходила на помощь дочери Мелани и отбивала со снисходительным — не вмешивайся в наши девичьи дела, дорогой.  
Она что, уже с кем-то шпекается?! — бушевал Генри в спальне. — Кто этот урод, я ему яйца оторву!..  
Себя вспомни, — покровительственно замечала Мелани. — И нас.  
Генри её слова не успокаивали. Орал ещё больше, доходя до амока.  
Не готов он был к тому, что его девочка уже взрослая в… этом.  
После чего сурово отвозил её в школу лично, на полицейской машине, и мрачно зыркал на всех оглоедов вокруг.  
И так же мрачно зыркал на Майкла дома — мало ли, дрочит внаглую на её светлый образ, представляет всякое непотребное, пока она гуляет в пижамных розовых шортиках. И просит парня сфотографировать её на фоне белой стены с бананом, прихваченным пухлыми влажными губками — папа, для инстаграма!..  
Майкл был таким примерным и не давал повода, что аж зубы сводило.  
Генри-то знал за собой все грехи прошлого и хорошо помнил себя в этом возрасте. И как они с Мел зажигали. И потому бесился втройне — оказавшись и отцом красивой стройной девочки, залайканной в соцсетях, и мужем лояльной к этому разврату жены, и опекуном молчаливого, хмурого, половозрелого парня.  
И потому брал он малую за шкирку постоянно, бдил и контролировал.  
А она обижалась и орала, что пусть он бдит и контролирует своего возлюбленного приёмыша!..  
Генри и малого тряс. Ну, насколько возможно. Не поднималась у него рука брать и его за шкирку и пенять, и устраивать допрос, как своей дочурке. Он всегда помнил — хоть мальчик ему и как родной, но он мальчику — нет.  
И тот в полном праве сказать: вы мне не отец, мистер Томпсон. И не мать, сэр.  
Вы опекун, который взял ответственность за моё успешное окончание школы и за спокойное достижение совершеннолетия, но не более. И вы мне чужой. Как и вы все, Томпсоны.  
Поэтому Генри мялся, когда заходил в его комнату после вежливого стука в дверь, и невнятно бубнил — а как у Майка там в классе, есть ли красивые девочки, и нравится ли ему кто, он-то в курсе, что нарисовал на парте чей-то портрет в стиле вампира-ангела, и в его возрасте, в общем-то не стоит стесняться, если на кого-то стоит, это нормально…  
Тут Генри окончательно тушевался и тоскливо думал о проёбанных лекциях о пестиках и тычинках.  
— На кого-то стоит, сэр, — сдержанно отвечал Майкл его же словами. — Не беспокойтесь.  
Генри очень подмывало спросить, на кого же?! И выяснить немедленно, не на его ли дочь?!  
Но он сухо кивал и уходил, чувствуя себя обосранным.  
Был у него один подросток — истеричный, нервный, «папа, зачем ты мне передал свой подбородок?!» — а стало два; и второй подозрительно спокойный, замкнутый, непрошибаемый.

Он подарил Элисон её портрет, — начала шипеть Мелани, только за дверями их спальни стерев улыбку. — Скажи ему, чтобы не зарился! Это инцест!  
Хороший же, — возразил Генри. — Мне понравился.  
Она молча залепила ему пощёчину.  
— Всегда за него заступаешься?!  
Он привычно приложил к горящей щеке ладонь — рука у жены была тяжёлая. Мелани не была нервной, истеричной, накручивающей себя на пустом месте, а просто — эмоционально богатой, как писали в умных книжках.  
— Почему инцест? — сообразил наконец. — Они же как брат и сестра.  
— Вот именно, — желчно сказала она. — Они живут вместе. Мы его условные родители. Он твой подопечный. Она хорошая девочка. А он рисует её портреты.  
— Ну, классные же.  
Мелани замахнулась снова — и Генри привычно перехватил её ладонь:  
— Она ему нравится, ну.  
— Как брату?  
Генри отпустил её кисть и задумался.  
И тихо охнул, когда Мелани залепила ему коленом в пах.  
— Себя вспомни в этом возрасте, кобель.

Ну, а он-то причём, недоумевал Генри, согнувшись ничком. Он же тогда с Мел не встречался. И о женитьбе не думал. И ебал всё, что двигалось. Самоутверждался, был настоящим крутым пацаном.  
Лишь в браке остепенился и присмирел. Мелани давала ему такого огня в постели и такого жара вне её, что ни на кого не заглядывался, хватало этой пантеры.  
А она ревновала к его прошлому до сих пор. Наверное, потому что была хорошей девочкой, а он — плохим мальчиком. А теперь поменялись ролями, и она — плохая девочка! — на нём отрывалась.  
Зато в сексе, как и всегда, — терзали, доводили, отрывались до почти сломанной кровати.  
Она была такая неистовая, горячая.  
А он заламывал эту дикую кошку.  
И она признавала его своим хозяином.  
Что заводило его ещё больше.  
Глава дома, семьи, умелый хозяин в постели для своей женщины.

А тут, блин, его бьют из-за подростков и их гормонов.  
Он что, виноват, что у него наследственность сильная, и дочка взяла ксероксом все его черты? Большие глаза, крупный рот, чёткий подбородок — зато маленькое личико от Мелани.  
Дочка постоянно выкатывала претензии, фоткая себя с разных ракурсов и страдая — «папа, ты везде! С носом, с челюстью!..»  
Генри, наоборот, крайне гордился. Не только я, но и твой дед, и прадед, ухмылялся с большой нежностью.  
А она стремилась к чему-то хрупкому, милому, каким-то инстаграмным стандартам. Сделала мелирование на свой каштан — типа блондинка, как мама, сидела на сельдерее и питалась вместе с мамой правильно, постоянно искала нужный ракурс для своего профиля, а когда нашла нормальный, с её точки зрения, то сразу повесила на аватарку.  
Носатый, крупный, с улыбчивым уголком рта и задорной ямочкой — ну вылитый батя, гордился Генри.  
Эту фотку одобрил Майкл, — сказала Элисон довольно, — значит, мальчикам нравится!..

Парень постоянно был её спутником в поисках себя. И послушно щёлкал, когда она манерно кривлялась у белой стены. И переснимал, если она забраковывала фотографии.  
Генри считал, что дети, наконец, подружились.  
Мелани же, наоборот, бесилась.

Нет, ну какой инцест? Парень-то хороший, отличный, хоть и зубы от примерности сводит. И Элисон подтягивает, за неё делает все уроки. И свои учебники не забывает. И умные книжки читает.  
Тут Генри скорее беспокоился, что личной жизни нет, ни на кого не заглядывается, вот что подозрительно.  
Конечно, не заглядывается, — ядовито возражала Мелани. — На портрет нашей посмотри!..  
Тут Генри, конечно, зверел.  
И шёл не к Майклу — к Элисон.  
Ты, блин, свои пижамные шортики заканчивай, — выговаривал. — И перестань перед ним декольте для сексуального снимка расстёгивать.  
Я наполняю мой инстач уникальным контентом! — орала она. Потом визжала. И кидала в Генри подушки и шмотки.  
Он всё ловил и аккуратно укладывал на стул.  
— Не дави на меня! Я самовыражаюсь!  
В него летели уже книжки.

Генри однажды не выдержал. Молча подошёл и сдавил в ладони к чёртовой матери её телефон.  
Отдал смятый комок.

У неё не нашлось слов.  
У него тоже.

После того Элисон присмирела и была очень хорошей дочерью, примерной, милой — аж зубы сводило, — пока ей не подарили новый телефон с крутой камерой.  
Генри-то держал характер, но к нему однажды подошёл Майкл и тихо попросил:  
— Вы бы… её так не гнобили… она плачет.  
— Не при мне, — отрезал Генри.  
— Зато при мне…  
И Генри сдался. Взял дочку с собой в салон, купил, что хотела, и напоследок наказал: больше при Майкле не реви, не расшатывай пацана.  
Она согласилась легко, вся радостная, и даже сделала селфи с папой.  
Когда Генри притащился наконец поставить лайк, то обнаружил, что самый первый был от Майкла. Со смайликом и восторженным «Две копии!:-)».

Когда Генри запал на Мелани, он меньше всего искал совпадений с её батей, когда пришёл знакомиться и просить руки.  
Странные дети, хрен разберёшь, что у них статусно. Может, сейчас крайне популярны семейная идентичность и преемственность.  
Хотя Элисон и ненавидела свою внешность — «всё ты, папа!..»

А что он? Зато сразу видно, чья дочка и почему носит фамилию Томпсон.  
Это ли не наследственность в лучшем её проявлении? Хотя бы внешне, если уж с характером не сложилось — вся в мать!..

— Майки, — однажды попросил Генри, стараясь скрыть стеснение. — Меня сфотографируй?  
Мальчик изумился. Потом обрадовался. И тоже застеснялся.  
— Давай!  
И не добавил своего извечного: сэр.

Прислонял Генри ко всем стенам. Сажал на стул и за стол. Потом нацепил на него полицейскую чёрную фуражку, однако с сожалением снял — потому что Генри запротестовал. И снова принялся щёлкать во всех ракурсах.  
— Ты не смотри, что я рядом. Не обращай внимания. Занимайся своими делами.  
— Это же просто на аватарку, — возразил Генри. И даже показал своё селфи, которое сделал. Он и Завадский вместе в рабочем кабинете.  
— Никакого сопровождения, — отрезал Майкл. — Ты знаешь… ты просто живи, а я буду щёлкать.  
Генри забрал у него телефон и посмотрел уже имеющиеся фоточки. Все были нормальные — вот он в анфас, выпятив подбородок, вот он, выпятив подбородок, в профиль, вот он старается изобразить непринуждённую улыбку в кадре. Неплохо в целом.  
— Ты меня зачем взял? — спросил Майки. Этот идеальный, сдержанный, вежливый подросток вдруг стал порывистым и крайне разгорячённым предложенной задачей.  
— У тебя руки золотые, — неловко признался Генри. — И глаз намётанный. Элисон ты круто фоткаешь. И эти мои фотки крутые.  
— Нет, — замотал башкой Майкл, — тут напряжение, ты позируешь. А должен быть — ты.  
Странный мальчик. А то на одобренной им аватарке как будто не Элисон — носатая, скуластая, с фирменным подбородком. И в инстаче на максимуме лайков — не она, смеющаяся, с каштановыми кудрями, ямочками на щеках, прямое наследие фамилии Томпсон. Почему Генри и попросил — крайне смущаясь — а не сделает ли его Майкл таким же… ну, классным?  
Генри сдался. И согласился: ладно, снимай дальше. А мне что делать?  
Ничего, — ответил Майк, сияя. — Просто живи, будь собой. И не обращай на меня внимания.

Генри и не знал, какой он смешной. И суровый. И ржачный. И властный. Как он тянет остывшую пасту из кастрюли, вернувшись поздно ночью, голодный как стая волков. Как указывает Элисон на её тарелку — чтобы ела нормально, а не грызла веточку петрушки. И подкладывает ещё, не слушая её визги.  
Как он улыбается, глядя на Мелани. И как теплеет взглядом, когда садится за общий семейный стол, за которым все. Все-все.  
И как угрюмо торчит над отчётами, марая их карандашом и перечитывая. И с каким выражением лица курит после тяжёлого дня. И с каким сарказмом смотрит очередной полицейский процедурал по телеку, пыхтя, что за неверибельная сценаристская срань.  
И как порой устало глядит перед собой, замкнутый, измученный.  
И как мягко отзывается на оклик «Генри!» и чуть поворачивает голову: ну что, малой?

В нём, оказывается, столько всего разного, сложного и нежного, в суровом циничном копе.

И Майк говорит в итоге: вот эту фотку. А Генри сомневается. Ну, потому что как бы парная. А Майк говорит, что он себя отрежет в том селфи. И фон тачки заменит нейтральным, тем же белым, безымянным.  
И что Генри ему тут очень нравится. Он такой классный! Настоящий. Наверное, — немедленно торопливо добавляет.  
Генри хмыкает. И улыбается ямочками на щеках. Странные дети — им подавай обнимашки и невероятную социальную значимость аватарки.  
— Ладно, — соглашается, — режь. Но изначальную фотку сохрани.  
Майкл утыкается в телефон и гладит пальцами экран:  
— Конечно, — тих и послушен, — уже.  
У них так мало фотографий вместе, не всей семьёй, а селфи на двоих.

Генри потащил этот снимок во все свои профили. Раз её одобрил Майкл, золотые руки, намётанный глаз.

А потом послушный, идеальный, комфортный подросток пошёл вразнос.  
Наконец стал нормальным — ебучим и тяжёлым.

Это всё из-за Элисон, — зудела Мелани, — он в неё влюблён.  
Генри соглашался. Дочь уехала в Атланту, поступив на юридический — а Майки, младше её на полгода, остался доучиваться в последнем классе школы.  
И началось.  
Где-то покупал алкоголь. Приходил ночью пьяный, выходил к школьному жёлтому автобусу похмельным, с больной головой.  
Держал оценки по-прежнему высоко, работал на аттестат упорно, но в свободное время — его несло.  
Закрывался в своей комнате наглухо, на вежливый стук орал, чтобы никто его не трогал — окончательно раскрепостившись, уже никаких «сэр» и «миссис Томпсон». А поздно ночью спускался вниз в гостиную и сидел на диване, включив полицейский процедурал.  
Генри потому и понял, что что-то не так, потому что возвращался тоже поздно, за полночь. И вместо мирно спящего целого дома — заставал одинокого мальчика за сериалом.  
А это было неправильно.  
— Ты мне подушку, что ли, согрел? — мирно спрашивал Генри. Устало раздевался — синяя рубашка, чёрные форменные брюки — кое-как приглаживал прокуренные насквозь волосы. Сгонял Майка, ложился сам и с облегчением вытягивался.  
Тот спрашивал: тебе еду разогреть? Там Мелани на ужин приготовила итальянское.  
Генри сонно мотал башкой — ничего не надо. И просил, едва размыкая губы, так, что Майкл наклонялся вплотную, чтобы услышать, почти прижимался горячим круглым ухом — ты звук сделай потише.  
И засыпал, не успев договорить.

Утром было стыдно — что не расспросил, как дела, как прошёл день, что нового. Не выяснил, какого хрена мальчик полуночничает, как северная сова.  
Всё откладывал на потом — привык, что тот был замечательным, не вызывающим проблем подростком.

А потом выволок его из какого-то подпольного бара, вусмерть пьяного и счастливого.  
И Майк облевал ему всю машину. И Генри затащил его в круглосуточный Макдак и держал над унитазом, пока тот выворачивал желудок. Напился до предела. И только хрипел в промежутках: Ге-ен…ри…  
Явно перепутав в своих страданиях с Элисон, уехавшей, оставившей.  
Генри прополоскал его потом под краном, а потом влил большой стакан колы безо льда. От сладкого Майки пришёл в себя. И немедленно сказал, что всё произошедшее не считается, он случайно.

Пока не загремел на очередную вечеринку. Куда вызвали полицию разозлённые соседи. И Генри опять вытаскивал Майка — но уже из бассейна; одетого, мокрого, блаженного. Колыхался на спине, безо всякого надувного матраса, и бездумно смотрел в тёмное небо.  
Мальчик пил как не в себя.  
Не курил — хотя Генри чуть ли не круглосуточно маячил перед глазами со своими зажигалками и тугими пачками сигарет. Но пил — охотно, словно не была ему уроком мамка-алкоголичка, незаметно скатившаяся в наркотики.  
Бухал почти до полной отключки сознания. И в патрульной машине обнимал Генри за шею, укладывался щекой на плечо:  
— Н…ри…  
— Я, конечно, — отзывался Генри. И выруливал к МакДрайву. Кормить малого гамбургерами, картошкой фри и прочей жирнотой, крайне полезной при излишках спиртного.  
Дома укладывал Майка в постель чуть ли не на руках — тот, сонный, мягкий, почти не отбивался.  
— Н… ри, — сипел тот, глядя на него блестящими мутными глазами. — За…чем?  
А Генри-то откуда знать, зачем малой втюрился в дочку? Судьба, наверное?  
Он хорошо понимал, каково это, когда душа мечется и яйца горят — а милая уехала. И не взять в ладони её нежное лицо, и не выебать с оттяжкой её податливое тело.  
Озвучь он такое Мел — она бы его кастрировала. Потому что здесь не какая-то милая, а их дочь. А ещё тут и приёмный сын. А Генри, опекун, поддерживает.

А что делать? Если их девочка счастлива, а их мальчик без неё бухает, как запойный пропойца.  
Тут впору вспомнить, что у него круглое лицо, круглые уши, короткий нос и узкий рот. Ни одной черты Томпсонов.  
И он не Томпсон. А независимый от семьи парень. А она самостоятельная уже девушка.  
Но что поделать против её портретов, невысказанной нежности и фотографий, на которых Генри — вылитая Элисон?  
И Майкл одобрил для неё аватарку, на которой, если чуть прижмуриться, то можно сказать, что это Генри запечатлён вполоборота.  
Ну, понятно же.  
У них там роман, и его не избежать.

И парень теперь сорвался, потому что тяжело переносит разлуку. А Генри, наверное, постоянно напоминает. И носом, и подбородком, и ямочками на щеках, когда улыбается и обнимает Майка.  
Тому так нужна его девочка.  
А тут рядом её бирюк-отец.

Не от того ли бухает и тянется пальцами потрогать лицо Генри. И бормочет невнятно хрен знает что. И гладит его ямочку на подбородке, пока Генри его укладывает. И запускает полной горстью ладони в его копну волос.

— Н… ри, — бормочет, — я зна…ю, я пл…хой.  
— Хороший, — успокаивает Генри, укрывая одеялом.  
— Н… уходи, остнся…

Генри ложится рядом, обнимает со спины, смыкает объятья.  
И думает: как повезло его дочери. Она нашла человека, который по-настоящему её любит, убивается в разлуке и страдает в одиночестве.

И так отчаянно трогает Генри за лицо.  
Как фотографию с улыбкой, ямочками на щеках и не поддающимся фотошопу носом.

Элисон носит сделанную им аватарку. И Генри носит на профиле фото, пропущенное через фильтр его взгляда.

И в контактах чата они такие славные — смеющиеся, улыбающиеся, одинаковые.  
Томпсоны.

А Майк накрывает своей рукой Генри поверх сомкнутых объятий, утыкается ему в сцепленные ладони и тяжко вздыхает.


End file.
